


Paparazzi

by kinsale_42



Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Hanzo, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Familial Obligations, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Running Away, Unexpected publicity, Voyeurism, gay sex club, top!Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Hanzo's father finds out about his ongoing affair with the wayward American, Jesse McCree, and demands that Hanzo grow up and respect family tradition. Hanzo, angry about being forced to choose between who he is and who his family wants him to be, disappears for a few days. When he turns up on Jesse's doorstep, he has made his choice and is ready to prove his commitment. But he could sure stand to blow off some steam, and getting a little validation would definitely cheer him up, especially from people who don't know who he is. Jesse knows just the place...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for breaking the flow a bit, but somewhere along the line, this sexy AU picked up a bit of a plot. If you're not interested in plot and are just here for exhibitionist!Hanzo, skip to chapter two. ;)

Sojiro slammed the folded newspaper down on the desk in front of where Hanzo stood. It was opened to the social page. “What is this?”

Hanzo looked at the photographs on the page, and it felt like all the blood drained from his body. They were pictures of him, with Jesse, on the dance floor of a club halfway across Tokyo. In the first shot, he had his leg lifted, folded around Jesse’s hips, with Jesse’s hand splayed across his thigh, pulling him in close. Another image showed them kissing, intimately. He looked up at his father, silent, not knowing what answer to give.

“I thought we had reached an understanding regarding your behavior. I do not care what goes on behind closed doors, but this…this public display is unacceptable.” Sojiro shifted in his chair and sighed heavily. “I appreciate that you gave that little _performance_ ,” he said, as though the word left a foul taste in his mouth, referring to the incident that brought Jesse and Hanzo together, “to ensure a favorable conclusion to our negotiations. I thought at the time that you went a bit far, but I was willing to overlook it because it was an important deal and it appeared that your amenability went some ways towards currying favor. There was no need to continue to associate with the American boy. We secured what we needed.”

Hanzo scowled. “I am not ‘continuing to associate’ with him to cement business relations. He is my boyfriend.”

Sojiro picked up the newspaper and dropped it in the trash, then turned a steely glare on his son. “You are heir to the Shimada empire. It’s damn well time you started to act like it. I have made allowances, given you room to get _this_ ,” he gestured at the wastebasket, “out of your system. You are approaching thirty. It is time you settled down and produced the next heir.”

“Otousan…” Hanzo felt like he was twelve again, trying to explain after getting caught kissing the cook’s son in the back garden. “Please…”

Sojiro cut him off. “The future is more important. The _family_ is more important. You must learn to accept that.” He dismissed Hanzo with a gesture and returned to his paperwork.

*

Genji could hear the distinctive ringtone of Hanzo’s cell phone getting closer and closer as he helped one of the dancers adjust her costume. His glance flicked to the door when Hanzo walked through it, his face like a thundercloud, phone clenched in one hand, unanswered and still ringing. Genji sensed the storm just before it hit, and moved towards his brother at the exact moment Hanzo raised his arm and threw his phone at the concrete wall, smashing it into a shower of metal and glass and circuitry. The room got quiet for a minute, but then the chatter of the dancers rose again, over-cheerful to mask the disturbance.

Hanzo was leaning against the wall now, his forehead pressed to the cool concrete, eyes closed and palms flat on the painted surface. Genji approached cautiously. He could see the flush of rage creeping up from Hanzo’s neat white collar towards his face.

“What is it?” he asked softly. “What happened?”

Hanzo shook his head slightly. Genji didn’t push him, instead bending down to pick up the shattered remnants of Hanzo’s flip-phone. He found the SIM card and put it in his pocket. If it wasn’t damaged, they could re-use it.

“There were photographs in the paper.” Hanzo’s voice was barely more than a growl. He turned towards his brother, still leaning on the wall for support.

“Ah. Oh, no.” It only took a second for Genji to understand the implications. “And Father saw them. That was why he wanted the meeting. What did he say?”

“It is over. I am required to marry. To produce an heir.” As he said it, Hanzo’s face twisted, reflecting the torment he felt inside.

Genji’s relationship with their father had its own issues, but once he had gotten through the worst of his tumultuous adolescence, he had recognized the weight of expectations his older brother shouldered were not extended to him in the same measure. He was better able to evade their father’s domination, and he knew he would not be forced to make the same choice Hanzo faced.

He sighed. “It seemed you were finally coming into yourself. That he should demand this of you now, when you are as happy as I have seen you since we were children…” Genji watched Hanzo wilt visibly before him, and now the rage was his. “You should tell him to fuck off. He’s an old man, and when the business is yours, you will run it according to your rules. There’s no reason you can’t choose a successor rather than produce a biological heir. It’s the twenty-first century, family empires are archaic.”

Hanzo felt the heat of fresh tears rising behind his eyes, threatening to push their way out. He made an incredibly unsuccessful attempt at a smile. “Yes, I am sure he would enjoy that.” He straightened up and pulled the vest of his suit smooth. Then he walked over to his locker as though nothing had happened, and began to prepare for his shift at front of house.

Genji was left fuming at how swiftly the defeatism had overtaken his brother. The American had found something inside Hanzo that had made him open like a flower, and he’d been like a real human being for the last several weeks. If someone didn’t do something, that light could be extinguished forever. He needed to get out of here, to think about things. The show didn’t start for a bit, and he wouldn’t be missed until the costume change anyway...

“I’ll get you a new phone,” Genji said, and grabbed his coat on the way out the door.

*

Jesse stepped into the nightclub and looked around. It was his first visit since the night he’d convinced Hanzo to have sex with him at his seat during a show. It was still quiet, the music low, the tables mostly empty. The performance wasn’t due to start for another couple of hours.

He stepped forward and handed the host his card. “Can I speak with Shimada Hanzo, please?”

The host inclined his head politely. “Would you like to wait at the bar?” he asked. “I will see if he is available.”

Jesse nodded and headed over to take a seat at the bar. He took off his hat and set it on the dark, glossy wood. The bartender came right over.

“Jack Daniel’s?” he asked, with a thick accent.

Jesse started to ask how he knew, but the answer was obvious. “Please.” The bartender brought him a double and Jesse reached for his wallet. “How much?”

The bartender raised a hand. “On the house.” He smiled and returned to polishing the bar with his towel.

Jesse was tempted to slam the whiskey, to get that hot rush as it hit his bloodstream all at once, but he reminded himself he needed a cool head. So instead he nursed his drink, watching the room and the doors he knew went to the back-of-house areas. The host returned to his post, but still no Hanzo. A wiry young man with a shock of dyed-green hair came out of one of the stage doors and approached the bar. Something about the way he moved felt familiar to Jesse.

“Jesse McCree.”

“That’d be me,” Jesse replied.

“I am Shimada Genji. Hanzo is my brother.” It was the first time Genji had seen him this close, and he thought he could see why Hanzo found him charming. His nose was straight and fine, and there were freckles dusting his cheeks below clear, well-placed grey eyes. His mouth was soft and expressive, and right now it indicated unhappiness. “He is not here at the moment.”

“Ah, I see.” Jesse stood up and adjusted his coat. “He sent you out to get rid of me. Well, I reckon I’ll go then. Thanks.”

Genji stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I thought he was with you.”

Jesse sat back down. When Hanzo hadn’t shown up for their date, Jesse thought something had come up at work. When he hadn’t answered or returned any phone calls, Jesse had alternated between worrying that something had happened to him and being certain that Hanzo was just done with the relationship and incapable of ending it like an adult. He’d thought the worst-case scenario was that Hanzo didn’t want to be with him anymore. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Genji took a deep breath and tried to remember all those English lessons. Hanzo had always been better, so Genji had never even wanted to try, but somehow he’d managed to learn some anyway. The jolt of panic he felt when it became clear that Hanzo had not run to Jesse was not making it any easier.

“Four days ago, Hanzo and Father…our father…they fight…my English is not good, sorry.”

“You’re just fine. So Dad and Hanzo argue, Hanzo disappears. He’s been gone four days?”

Genji shook his head. “Only three. I spoke to one friend. I do not know all his friends. But I am trying. He does not have many.”

Jesse swallowed back the lump in his throat, and then he remembered the glass of whiskey and reached for it. He took a sip and then a deep breath as it trailed fire into his gut. “Has he done this before?”

“Yes.” Genji thought back. There had been a handful of times when the disagreements between his brother and his father had led to Hanzo vanishing to lick his wounds like an injured animal. He had never been incommunicado for so long, though. “Four, five times. I worry.” He pulled out a pen and the card Jesse had sent back, and wrote a number on it, then handed it to Jesse.

“Please, if he comes to you…”

Jesse accepted the card and slipped it into his wallet. He nodded. “If I hear from him, I will let you know.” It was an old trope in the community, that the young gay man would break with his family and run away from home. But Jesse knew well enough from personal experience that sometimes it was accurate. He also knew that the young person wasn’t always running towards a new life. Sometimes he was running towards death. Add in the complication of living in a tight-knit crime family, and Hanzo not being quite so young, and there were even more potential possibilities.

“Is there a chance, any chance at all…and I mean no disrespect here, but could your father be involved in Hanzo’s disappearance?” Jesse watched as Genji’s face hardened. He’d thought of it already. Perhaps it was what he was most concerned about?

“I do not think he is.” Genji looked straight into Jesse’s grey eyes as he spoke. “But…”

Jesse took it as an affirmative. He knocked back the rest of his whiskey, then turned back to Genji. “Right. I will call if I hear from him.” He pulled out a fresh business card and borrowed Genji’s pen to write his personal number on the back. “Please let me know what happens.” He gave Genji the card, and got up to leave.

“Thank you,” Genji said, and Jesse turned back to see him holding the card delicately with his fingertips. “He never said, but I think…” Genji knew it would cross a line to say it out loud, but he needed to hear Jesse’s response. “I think he loves you.”

Jesse put on his hat. “Yeah. I think I love him too.”

*

He’d barely closed the door when Jesse heard a quiet knock. He hesitated, stepped to one side--avoiding the peephole--and pulled out the small pistol he wore holstered on his back. Carefully he released the deadbolt and opened the door. Hanzo stood in the hallway, looking at him uncertainly.

“Come on in,” Jesse said, glancing both ways down the hall before closing the door and securing it again. He flicked the safety back on and re-holstered his gun. Hanzo let his backpack slide to the floor, but did not remove his coat or shoes, clearly not sure of his welcome. “I was just going to go out for a smoke. Join me?”

Hanzo nodded and followed him to the terrace door.

In the coolness of the night it felt easier to breathe. Jesse pulled out a pack of cigarettes and extracted one, lighting it and drawing a deep inhale before looking at Hanzo again. His eyes seemed larger and more shadowed than usual, and it wasn’t just because of the darkness.

“May I have one?” Hanzo asked softly. Jesse nodded and shook out another cigarette, lighting it from his own before handing it over.

Jesse watched Hanzo smoke, inhaling as casually as though he was a regular smoker, and took the time to really see his boyfriend, feeling like it might be his last chance to do so. His hair was pulled back in the familiar bundle at the crown of his head, but the sides were now shaved smooth, with just a hint of velvet stubble shading his skin. There was a muted twinkle in the center of his visible earlobe. “Cut your hair,” he observed, as he flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette.

Hanzo turned his head and looked directly at him, silently challenging him to criticize it. Jesse saw a matching sparkle on his other ear.

“And pierced your ears? Nice.” Jesse had nearly finished his cigarette already, and he considered lighting another to give Hanzo time to finish his first. He wondered how to breach the gulf that still seemed to lie between them. The part of him that was still feeling abandoned argued that it wasn’t his responsibility.

Hanzo took it upon himself. “I am sorry I disappeared.” He gazed out over the rooftops towards the glow of the nightlife district. “I needed time to think.”

“I can appreciate that. I don’t have a problem with you needing time away, for the most part. I just have two conditions: that you let me know if I’ve fucked something up so I can make it right, and that you let me know you’re safe.” Jesse ground out his cigarette butt under the heel of his boot, then carefully picked it up and put it in the flowerpot he kept for the purpose.

Hanzo blew out a long plume of smoke and rubbed out his cigarette on the masonry, tossing it into the flowerpot after Jesse’s. “I apologize. I was afraid you would influence my decision. I will make the effort to communicate better in the future.” He looked up into Jesse’s face, and Jesse was struck by how haunted he looked. Had he looked like this all those years ago when he’d left home? Was Hanzo about to let him down easy? No, of course not, he’d just made a promise for the future. Jesse opened the door and the warm light of the single lamp spilled out across the paving stones.

“Let’s go in.” Jesse followed Hanzo inside, and began to help him with his coat. As soon as they touched, the walls between them crumbled away and Jesse was holding Hanzo tight against his chest, his cheek pressed against the satin of Hanzo’s hair. “God, I missed you. I was afraid something had happened.”

When Hanzo spoke again it was muffled slightly by Jesse’s shirt, but Jesse could feel the vibrations through his chest and it was like a missing piece had returned to its home. “My father tried to tell me I could not see you again, that his wishes are more important than mine. I was raised to obey him, and until now, I have tried. But this… I cannot accept this.” He pulled away so he could say the most important part, the lines he’d practiced, to Jesse’s face. “Death would be preferable to the future he plans for me. It is time I made my own life. You have shown me freedom, and I would take it, even if it means I am cast out from my family.”

Jesse stroked the back of Hanzo’s head, trailing his fingers over the soft fuzz. “Won’t they come for you if you just walk out?”

Hanzo sighed. “Probably. They would drag me before my father to be judged. If they can catch me.”

“What about your brother?”

“What do you know of my brother?” Hanzo grew tense in Jesse’s arms.

“I met him tonight, when I finally gave up and went looking for you at the club. He’s at least as worried about you as I was. Probably more. Have you talked to him yet?”

Hanzo’s resolve seemed to falter, not surprising Jesse at all. “No.”

“Baby,” Jesse said, rubbing Hanzo’s back. “I get the feeling he’s on your side. Maybe he deserves to know you’re okay? Maybe with his help we can at least get you some kind of reprieve? I know it’s really hard when your family won’t accept you, but I think he does.”

“Yes,” Hanzo conceded. “I will call him.”

Jesse let his arms fall, and stepped away. “I’ll let you do that. I’m going to grab a quick shower, okay?”

Hanzo nodded.

*

“May I stay with you for a few days?” Hanzo asked. They were stretched out together on the couch, Hanzo’s head laid back on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Of course, sugar, as long as nobody’s about to gun me down for harboring a Shimada fugitive.” Jesse ran a fingertip around the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “Hell, even then. I could use a little excitement. Business has been so civilized here in Tokyo.”

Hanzo considered this, then replied in a very matter-of-fact tone, “They would probably knife you. But they would have to get through me first.” He sighed, finding the entire situation exhausting. “I wish there was a place we could go where it does not matter who we are. A place where we are free to act on our desires.”

It felt like something clicked in Jesse’s brain. He was pretty sure Hanzo meant what he said in general terms, but… “I might know a spot. There’s a little private club I went to a couple of times…well, pretty much anything goes as long as you don’t start a fight. We could at least have a few hours of liberty.”

“What club is this?” Hanzo turned his head to look at Jesse’s face. He’d been to every gay-coded bar he could find, and knew who ran most of them and what their connections were. Too many of them had staff that could recognize him. He figured that was how those photographs had made it to the gossip page in the first place.

“Little hole in the wall, down one of those narrow alleys. Over past that theater we went to, you know.” Jesse tried to remember what it was called. “Name is something to do with ‘time’. I remember they have a sign shaped like an hourglass.”

Hanzo’s forehead wrinkled. “I do not know of such an establishment. It is not a nightclub?” It was surely not any sort of cabaret or host club, because it was Hanzo’s business to be aware of the competition.

“Well it is, but not in the normal way of things. It isn’t open to just anyone walking in off the street. You could say it’s run more as a service than a business enterprise.” Jesse met Hanzo’s gaze. “And it’s not fancy. But the drinks are strong, the lights are dim, the crowd is friendly, and the music is loud. It’s safe.”

“I could use a strong drink and loud music,” Hanzo said. He needed to see this nightclub that wasn’t run for profit. And he wanted to remind himself what it was that he thought was worth being disowned.

Jesse looked at him and recognized the fire that was burning in his eyes. After everything Hanzo had been through in the last week, he was yearning for affirmation, and desperate for release. “Alright, baby, I’ll take you. Tonight?”

Hanzo nodded, and got up to get ready.


	2. Belonging

“How did you find this place?” Hanzo asked after they had made it past the door staff, his breath hot on Jesse’s ear. The music was indeed loud, thumping in Hanzo’s chest, and the room was dark except for the colored lights that hit the spinning mirror ball and the dazzling reflections that danced across everything. The plain exterior of the building had given no indication that all this was happening within. The only clue that it even existed had been the neon hourglass in the tiny window next to the door.

Jesse slid a silver card back into his wallet as he bent down to reply in Hanzo’s ear. “Gabe brought me a couple of times. Got me on the list.” He grabbed Hanzo’s hand and pulled him over to the bar, where they ordered two of the bar’s signature cocktails through a combination of hand gestures and pointing at a menu.

Drinks in hand, they found a tiny standing table and Hanzo started to look around more attentively, taking in all the details. It was a small place, a third the size of the club his family ran, or maybe even smaller, but the tiny dance floor was busy, if not full, and most of the tables were in use. The walls were matte black, except for the mirror wall along one side of the dance floor, and there was a sound booth up in one corner. It was, as Jesse had said, nothing fancy, but to Hanzo it felt somehow different.

Then it hit him. All the guests were men. All the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, everyone at the tables by the bar, all the staff. Hanzo drank deeply from his glass, and the sweet melon flavor of the cocktail muted the sharp taste of the alcohol but did nothing to soften the impact of it washing through his system. His foot started tapping with the beat.

Jesse was watching him watch the room, letting him acclimatize. It wasn’t the sort of glamorous, upscale experience Hanzo usually chose, but Jesse thought that maybe its authenticity would make up for it. When he turned to Jesse at last, he seemed pleased.

“What do you think?” Jesse shouted in Hanzo’s ear.

Hanzo smiled. “It is good,” he replied, then took another drink of his cocktail. A song he knew began to play, and more of his body began to move in time. He felt Jesse’s hand slide across the small of his back, and he leaned into it.

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone here,” Jesse yelled, but this time he lingered close to Hanzo, letting his lips brush so faintly against the warmth of Hanzo’s ear. It almost could have been their first date, the way Jesse’s heart was pounding.

“Dance with me,” he said.

Hanzo turned to him, still smiling, and nodded. They finished their drinks and Jesse led Hanzo to the floor, where almost immediately Hanzo’s arms were around his neck and their bodies were so close that they moved as one. They were surrounded by sound and light, by other dancers moving with the same rhythms. The air had been cool near the bar, but on the dance floor the heat wrapped around them like another lover.

One of Hanzo’s favorite sexy songs started playing and his body instinctively translated it into movement, sliding a leg between Jesse’s thighs and grinding against him. Jesse responded by grabbing his ass and squeezing it, pulling him even closer. The image of those newspaper photographs flashed through his memory, and it made Hanzo double down, and he initiated a kiss even more passionate than the one that had been published for the whole city to see. Even with that thought in his mind, Hanzo still felt like they were in a perfect bubble, and nothing could bother them.

By the time the song faded into the intro to the next tune, Jesse was winded and sweaty. He pulled away and mimed getting a drink to Hanzo. Hanzo nodded and followed him.

Once they were set up with fresh drinks and had a table to lean against, Hanzo’s attention was drawn to where the movement was: the dance floor. One couple in particular caught his eye, dancing together very closely. The man in front was wearing no shirt, only a dog collar and a pair of tight leather pants with zippers all over. He was rubbing his ass against his partner’s groin, and his partner, a taller man with a shaved head, had reached around to pull and pinch the half-naked man’s nipples. Hanzo thought it was mildly erotic, and his gaze began to wander elsewhere, when his brain assembled the pieces of the scene: the multitude of zippers, the way the men were moving against each other, their facial expressions. He quickly found everything about it a lot more exciting.

“Jesse!” he yelled into Jesse’s ear. “They’re having sex!”

Jesse followed his line of sight. He nodded. “Looks that way.”

“Nobody is bothering them!” Hanzo scanned the nearby dancers, and was able to pick out a few who were actively watching, enjoying the show, but no one seemed to be shocked or insulted or otherwise offended.

“I bet if he wasn’t wearing the collar, they’d be bothered,” Jesse observed. “But not by anyone trying to stop them.”

“What do you mean?”

Jesse grinned. Hanzo wasn’t watching the right kind of porn. “He’s a pet, and his boyfriend ‘owns’ him. Isn’t sharing.” He made finger quotes as he spoke.

Hanzo felt flushed. He unbuttoned the loose silk shirt he wore and let it hang open. There was enough skin on display around him that no one would even notice. He pushed all his hair over to one side to expose his undercut, wishing briefly that he’d tied his hair up instead of giving in to the vanity of wearing it down.

Jesse watched him fuss and then reached over to run his fingers through the sweat-damp strands. Hanzo’s hair only just grazed his shoulder now, and Jesse was surprised at how sad he was about that. But he had to admit that Hanzo looked even sexier with the edgier style, and he knew that soon enough he’d forget it had ever been different. Hanzo smiled at him, and his heart ached. Jesse thought he’d lost this joy, that the flame had been snuffed. But it had returned, _he_ had returned, just as hope was fading.

“Would you share me?” Hanzo leaned closer again, and Jesse could feel the heat rising off his lover’s skin, even through his own warmth.

“I don’t own you, baby. It’s not for me to decide.” Even as he said it, Jesse wished he could say no, if it was up to him, he wouldn’t share Hanzo with anyone, ever. That primal possessiveness was silenced by his need to stay cool, and by something else he couldn’t name, something that perversely got off on the rush that came with Hanzo coming back to him, needing something from him that no one else could give. And there was also something about giving Hanzo what he wanted, pushing him to satisfy his curiosity, giving him permission to test himself. Yes, he would share if it would make Hanzo happy, if it would help him feel whole and comfortable in his skin.

But Hanzo was laughing at him as he finished his drink. 

“What’s so funny?”

He only shook his head. “Nothing. Come dance.”

Hanzo pulled Jesse through the crowd, and this time he wasn’t as oblivious to the other dancers. He didn’t miss the fact that a number of different guys looked him over, and he boldly made eye contact with each of them. It gave him a little thrill when they reacted to him. He found a spot in the corner next to the mirror wall for them to dance, and turned his back to the room while watching it reflected in the glass.

Jesse’s hands rested on the smooth skin of Hanzo’s waist as they moved, and Hanzo ran his fingers up beneath Jesse’s t-shirt, giving him the shivers as they crossed ticklish zones. Hanzo lifted the soft knit and bent down to suck kisses down Jesse’s abdomen, licking the sweat-salty skin as he went. It was then that Hanzo felt the gentle touch on his ass from an unknown hand. He worked his way back up to Jesse’s chest, and the hand slid around to rest, feather-light, on his hip as Hanzo stood straight again.

He made eye contact with Jesse, swaying with the music, and then turned to face the newcomer, young and slim, with full red lips and wearing a tight black t-shirt. He rested his arms on the stranger’s shoulders and danced closer to him, with Jesse following behind him. The stranger ran his hands up Hanzo’s bare chest, making light circles with his fingertips around his nipples, watching Hanzo’s reaction closely. Jesse’s thumbs were making answering circles on the small of Hanzo’s back, and the sensation of two pairs of hands teasing him was even more arousing than he had hoped. His eyelids fluttered closed as he drank it in, and pushed his hips in towards his new partner so that he could feel swelling bulges pressed against him on both sides.

Then another hand slid in across his abdomen. Hanzo opened his eyes and turned to find a slightly older man in a bright yellow polo shirt. He smiled, and the stranger smiled back, and Hanzo moved closer to him, leaving one arm on the t-shirt guy and transferring the other to yellow shirt guy’s shoulder. They all moved together, and Hanzo had three pairs of hands stroking his skin and teasing him, rapidly bringing him to a state of full arousal. The older man leaned in and kissed his neck and Hanzo nearly melted on the spot.

Gradually he turned back towards Jesse, careful to not lose contact with his new friends.

“They want me,” he yelled into Jesse’s ear.

“They do,” Jesse replied.

“Do you want me?”

The question, and the earnestness with which Hanzo asked it, made Jesse’s heart ache. He really didn’t believe Jesse cared.

“Always have. Always do.”

Hanzo smiled, and it was like a light came on inside him.

“Will you give me to them?” Hanzo asked him.

He wanted to tell Hanzo again that he was allowed to decide for himself, but it occurred to him that Hanzo might be seeking his approval to avoid hurting him, or he was once again looking for permission to let go of his inhibitions. “You willing to let them have you?”

Hanzo nodded. “You said I should have a room full of strangers take me.” He kissed Jesse’s ear, then leaned back far enough to see Jesse’s expression.

Jesse held his jaw still and kissed him on the lips. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” he replied. Then he turned Hanzo back around to face the room and pulled his shirt back off his shoulders, removing it completely.

The rest of the group came in closer to kiss and fondle Hanzo’s bare chest and abdomen, tracing the pattern of his tattoo with careful fingertips. Soon each of the strangers had one of his nipples in their mouth, and their hands were straying to even more intimate areas, palming his hard cock through his thin velvet jeans, squeezing his ass, pressing into his taint. Meanwhile Jesse was kissing his neck and grinding his own hard-on into the soft valley between the flexing globes of Hanzo’s butt.

Hanzo raised his arms, burying his hands in his hair as he continued to sway sinuously with the music, moving with and against the attentions of his new admirers. Another attractive man, identifiable by his black leather vest, was dancing closer. He locked eyes with Hanzo, and licked his lips suggestively. Hanzo moaned, one of his nipples having just been nibbled in the most exquisite way, and Leather Vest took his ecstatic expression as a welcome. He dropped to his knees and Hanzo felt the moist heat of the man’s breath through his pants as he kissed his way around Hanzo’s groin.

Hanzo let his arms fall again, and his hands instinctively sought out his companions’ bulges, and began to stroke them. Hands were circling his waistband. He thought they were Jesse’s, but he couldn’t be certain. It excited him, knowing what was coming next and having no power to stop it. He felt the fingers fumble with the fastenings of his trousers, and then they were open, and his cock was falling out into the room. The soft fabric fell easily to his ankles, and then hands were between his legs and Leather Vest had sucked Hanzo’s prick right into his mouth.

Jesse’s fingers were sliding up and down his crack, picking up the expensive, silky lube he’d prepped himself with before they’d come out. Hanzo had lubed up and forgone underwear hoping for a daring fuck somewhere, but he hadn’t quite expected it to be as edgy as this. As Jesse’s fingertips rubbed around and around his pucker, making his heart pound in anticipation, he thanked every instinct he’d had in the previous hours.

Now Hanzo was effectively nude in a club full of men. His pleasure was spiked through with the anxiety that he would be caught and punished, and he scanned what he could see of the room from their corner. It was something of a blessing that the dance floor was so full, as it shielded them from view except in the near vicinity. Most of the dancers nearby were doing their own thing. Quite a number of them were watching what was going on as they danced, appreciating the free entertainment, and a few more were idly stroking the lumps that had grown in their pants as a result. Hanzo felt the power flowing through him again, the kick that he got from knowing that strangers were turned on because of him, because of his body and what he was doing with it. He silently dared the onlookers to document his libertine behavior. Let his father see what Hanzo truly thought of his familial obligations.

Then he saw the man with the sleeveless silver shirt. He was taller than Hanzo, though not as tall as Jesse, and he looked like he spent all his free time at the gym. His muscles shimmered with sweat or oil, Hanzo couldn’t be sure, and if that wasn’t enough, he also had an attractively angular face, framed by wavy, movie-star hair. He was edging closer, one hand stroking his dick through his trousers with considerably more intent than most. Hanzo watched as his hand moved and saw the clear outline of what lay beneath the cloth. Now it was Hanzo’s mouth that was watering, and he couldn’t take his eyes off that bulge as it stepped up in front of him, planting a foot either side of Leather Vest . Surrounded by men worshipping his body, and what Hanzo really wanted was this man’s cock in his mouth.

Yellow Shirt and T-shirt Guy both moved to let the muscled man in, and as they opened the space in front of Hanzo, Muscles unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. Hanzo went straight for it, bending at the waist while Jesse kept a hand on his hip, and Muscles fed it immediately into his open mouth. Threading his big hands into Hanzo’s hair, he guided Hanzo up and down his shaft, prodding at the back of his throat just as Jesse decided it was time to breach Hanzo’s entrance with his fingers, curving them down into his prostate. The two men on either side of Hanzo held him steady as they exposed their own dicks and began to use his hands for their pleasure. Leather Vest was still between his legs, sucking on his balls, sliding his hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs.

Hanzo’s mind was racing as it tried to process all the input. He couldn’t focus on everything at once, but he didn’t want to miss anything, especially as he was increasingly giving over control of his body to the men around him. And he didn’t want to perform poorly, either, so ultimately he gave more attention to the dick he was sucking than the one that Jesse was now pressing into the cleft of his ass, dragging up and down to catch as much lube as possible. It then took him by surprise when Jesse’s cock punched into him, pushing him forward onto Muscles’ prong. Muscles groaned as his cock dove into Hanzo’s throat, hot and throbbing, and he held it there for two beats, three, four…his head was pounding and his throat was struggling to clear itself…and then Jesse slid out and Hanzo rocked back with him.

He was more prepared for the second stroke and each one that followed as Jesse picked up the pace. Hanzo tried to stay relaxed and let the momentum carry him along. Saliva fell from his chin as his lips hung slack, his mouth and throat just another loose hole for the stranger to fuck. Leather Vest was working his cock again, one hand wrapped around the shaft as he tormented the head with his tongue, swirling around the sensitive tip and probing the narrow slit as he sucked out every drop of leaking pre-come. If Hanzo had been able to concentrate on the blow job he was receiving, he could have come twice over.

Then Jesse pulled out, and there was movement at his side. Soon afterwards, another cock pushed into him, fucking him fast and light, like a rabbit. Muscles moved slightly, and Jesse joined him in Hanzo’s mouth, cleaning his prick on Hanzo’s tongue, letting Hanzo taste himself. Hanzo had a free hand for a moment and he rested it on Jesse’s hip, where he’d peeled his jeans back far enough to give him some freedom of movement without revealing everything. But it didn’t stay there long; someone quickly guided it to another cock in need of stroking.

The guy behind him finished and pulled out, and Hanzo felt warm drops splatter across his butt cheeks as the last shot was wrung from the sated cock. Then Muscles stepped around behind him, tired of jostling for space with Jesse and ready to plant his rod in a softer hole.

Hanzo was immediately aware that it was fatter than Jesse’s, stretching him open with such a heavenly heat as it plunged right down into the very depths of his body. Jesse moved away, too, pulling at himself as he watched Muscles in action, immediately replaced in Hanzo’s mouth by another purpled erection in need of service. Muscles’ large hands held Hanzo’s hips firmly as he was impaled again and again and again, and Hanzo swallowed around the cock in his mouth, doing his best to offer pleasure in return for pleasure.

After a few minutes, or several, Hanzo was no longer sure, the momentum shifted, and hands on his shoulders pulled him upright with Muscles’ cock still buried inside him, his mouth still open and drooling. He was dizzy, and the sensation of his feet lifting off the floor threw his equilibrium completely off as he tried to compensate. Muscles had lifted his thighs, folding him against that rippling chest. Someone pulled his pants off so his feet were swinging free, and Hanzo blinked several times at the blurry wall of writhing bodies in front of him, pale faces turned towards his debauchery. His prick flopped unattended against his abdomen as Muscles fucked up into him, letting gravity help drive that fat cock even deeper into the tight, satiny heat of Hanzo’s body.

Powerless, Hanzo thought again. He was completely at the mercy of all these unknown men. They could end him, but instead they offered him adulation and ecstasy. Hanzo lifted his arms, looping them around Muscles’ strong neck to stabilize himself, and arched his back as Muscles pulled his thighs open wider. The cock in his ass felt incredible, and Hanzo felt like he was floating on the sheer rapture of it as every nerve ending in the lower half of his body rang like a bell with each stroke.

And then Muscles turned so they were facing the mirror, giving them both a clear view as Hanzo bounced on Muscles’ thick cock in time to the latest dance-pop remix. After a couple of minutes, Jesse stepped in front of them, and for a split second Hanzo was disappointed that the view was blocked, even though now he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes and see the lust that burned for him there.

Muscles slowed down, and Jesse turned his gaze down to where Hanzo was being penetrated. Hanzo didn’t put it all together until he felt the added pressure at his entrance. It happened so quickly that he was still gasping from the burning stretch as Jesse hooked his elbows under Hanzo’s knees and Muscles slid his broad hands to cup Hanzo’s ass for support. He was watching his own reaction in real time in the mirror as two cocks stabbed into him, alternating, pulling him apart from the inside. Hanzo had thought the experience with Gabe had been eye-opening, but this was constant motion and the effect was earth-shattering. Jesse leaned in close and kissed his neck, and then leaned past him. It took a few beats for Hanzo to realize that his boyfriend was kissing Muscles over his shoulder. He saw them in the mirror, saw the four other guys standing close by with their cocks out. Leather Vest was doing his best to keep their dicks wet, licking and sucking his way across them as they eagerly witnessed Hanzo’s ruin.

It didn’t take much longer for Muscles to finally reach his peak, and he left his load inside Hanzo as Jesse continued to thrust slowly along his length. Together they carefully lowered Hanzo to his feet again, leaving him wet and empty, and when Jesse was sure he could stand, he guided Hanzo to lick Muscles clean. Now bent over once more, his loosened hole was quickly filled again, though not nearly as satisfyingly full as it had been.

Without disturbing the action that was going on at Hanzo’s rear, Muscles lifted Hanzo’s chin far enough to give him a sweet kiss on the mess that his lips had become, and ruffled his hair in thanks for a good time. Hanzo was already turning back to Jesse’s dick before Muscles had even gone.

Jesse cradled Hanzo’s head gently, smoothing back his hair while sliding his cock back and forth across Hanzo’s tongue. He watched as each of the last few participants paid their respects to Hanzo’s ass, none of them taking long, not after what Jesse was guessing had been a good half hour or more of excitement. A couple of them spent themselves inside Hanzo, and a couple left their marks across his cheeks and lower back. Leather Vest used his tongue on Hanzo’s swollen rim before burying his cock in Hanzo’s slick heat, and Jesse felt Hanzo jump at the difference in texture.

The dancing crowd parted and the silver-garbed figure of Muscles reappeared. He handed Jesse a wet bar towel, then surprised him with a long deep kiss before waving goodbye and wandering back towards the bar.

Leather Vest finished, and gesticulated to Jesse about helping with Hanzo, but Jesse waved him off as graciously as he could manage. Leather Vest left a small, almost shy, kiss on the back of Hanzo’s shoulder, just where the vibrant inks of dragon tattoo swirled across his skin.

Jesse lifted Hanzo off his cock, then stepped to the side so he could show an exhausted Hanzo his reflection.

“Look at yourself. You’re beautiful,” he said loudly into Hanzo’s ear.

Hanzo took it all in, not sure if he even recognized himself. His hair was stringy, his face wet from spit and sweat and tears, and other men’s bodily fluids, with his eyeliner smeared and leaving trails across pink cheeks. His lips were red and puffy, his neatly trimmed beard soggy and sticking out at odd angles. There were purple love bites all across his chest and abdomen, and even a few on his thighs. His nipples were dark, his cock and balls even darker, not quite fully hard but still flushed, and messy with saliva and pre-come. His eyes met Jesse’s in the mirror.

“You still want me?” He asked, as loudly as he could manage. His voice was raw and rough, and it tore through his abused throat like steel wool.

“More than ever, love,” Jesse replied, and cleaned off Hanzo’s face, then wiped away the seed of other men from his body. When he was finished, Jesse stood behind Hanzo and pulled him close, reaching around with one hand to keep Hanzo’s face pointed at the mirror and using the other to stroke his neglected cock.

Hanzo felt Jesse’s prick rubbing against his tender entrance, now so relaxed and slippery that Jesse dove right in, hands-free. Hanzo felt Jesse’s groan rather than heard it, and he began to thrust lazily as he focused on bringing Hanzo to orgasm.

“Don’t forget this, baby. Don’t forget how gorgeous you are when you’re wrecked.” Jesse could tell from his shivers that Hanzo was close. He slid his fingers down from Hanzo’s jaw to his neck, and gently squeezed the pressure points that Jesse knew would make his orgasm even more memorable. “Keep your eyes open. Watch your face as you come.”

Hanzo felt like there was a meteor shower cascading down through his head as the oxygen flow decreased, but he fought to do as Jesse instructed. His world seemed to collapse to a pinpoint and then burst into a technicolor supernova as he came and oxygen returned to his brain. He saw his face change but would not have been able to adequately describe what he saw there even if he hadn’t been thoroughly consumed by ecstasy.

Jesse kept fucking into him as he covered Jesse’s fingers with weak spurts of sticky white come. Jesse lifted his hand and let Hanzo lick it off his skin. He could feel Hanzo relaxing even more in his arms.

“Where?” Jesse asked, their accustomed shorthand more than enough to get the point across.

Hanzo knew right away what he wanted, and he turned his head so Jesse could hear him better. “Mouth.” Photo finish, he thought. Money shot. Put it on the front page.

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up. That was a new one. He let go of Hanzo and began to tug at his cock as his lover knelt before him and turned up his face, his eyes wide and soft, his lips parted. Jesse laid his thumb on Hanzo’s bottom lip and pushed his jaw open further, and then he felt the heat begin to stir inside. Jesse bit his lip and rubbed himself faster, pointing his prick at that velvety pink tongue. He climaxed with a shout, painting stripes across Hanzo’s lips and tongue, even shooting into his throat. Hanzo leaned forward, placing the cushion of his lips around the head of Jesse’s cock and sucked out the last drops. Jesse’s body jolted with hypersensitivity and he braced himself against the mirror.

When it was over, Jesse helped Hanzo get to his feet, and used the last clean corner of the bar mop to wipe Hanzo’s face one more time. Then he fetched Hanzo’s clothes from the corner where he’d tossed them, and helped him dress.

Hanzo was drained but euphoric, and there was one piece of their earlier conversation that kept circling in his mind. He chuckled to himself as Jesse buttoned his shirt for him.

The rest of the night was a blur, with guys reaching out to touch him as they made their way through the crowd for another drink, only to discover their bar tab had already been paid. On their way out, the host at the door handed Hanzo a silver card with the hourglass logo embossed on it and gave them a big smile as he thanked them for their visit. Hanzo felt like a celebrity, and for once it wasn’t for his name. He’d earned it himself.

They found a cab and tumbled into the backseat, Hanzo still blissful as he leaned against Jesse’s shoulder.

“And you say you do not own me,” Hanzo murmured, as if continuing an unspoken conversation.

“Because I don’t.” Jesse stretched his arm around his lover and squeezed him close against his side.

Hanzo laughed.

“There you go, laughing at me again.”

“I find it amusing.”

Jesse twisted his head to try and see Hanzo’s face. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling as he drifted on his cloud. “What? Why?”

“Because it does not matter what you say. My heart belongs to you, whether you will it or not.” Hanzo laid his head against Jesse’s neck and let himself be lulled by the hypnotic rhythms of the road noise as Jesse held him close. “And it is more free than it has ever been.”

They rode on into the night in a comfortable silence, Jesse once more rendered speechless by a few startingly honest words.


End file.
